Not Giving Up
by sayhitorach
Summary: CHAPTER 25 UP! Takes place during and after Do or Die. An EM story. They have a past...do they have a future? Reviews are greatly appreciated and I will accept any constructive criticism
1. What now?

Ephram and Amy walked out of the store, Ephram was a couple steps behind her. Amy looked back at him and saw his face, she saw how much just seeing Madison had effected him. "God this just totally ruined the night" she thought. "How am I supposed to tell him anything now? After that...God I don't know why I listen to Bright, he's definitely not ready" these thoughts ran through her mind as she looked back at him again, "Ehpram? You ok?" she asked him with concern.   
  
Ephram, who had been looking down, responded with a quiet "yeah...fine."   
  
He had all these thoughts running through his mind, he was mad at himself for not saying more to her. He felt Amy's eyes on him once again so he quickly looked away. He saw Madison's car about 50 feet away and stopped in his tracks. She was in the front seat crying. "why would she be crying? God this is all my fault...I should talk to her...no that would just make everything worse...but I have to say something, I have to tell her that Amy and I are just friends...no I can't, I mean what does she care anyways?"   
  
He looked back at Amy, he had made up his mind. "I'll be right back" he said as he started towards Madison's car.   
  
Amy thought about trying to stop him but decided that it would be to obvious. She put her head down and went back to the RV.   
  
Madison was sitting in the drivers seat, tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was trying to quickly wipe them away before the next ones came. Finally she gave into them, put her head in her hands and cried.   
  
She heard the passenger door open and quickly looked up to see Ephram. He sat down and closed the door. They sat there in silence as Madison continued to wipe away tears. Ephram decided to speak, he didn't really know what to say so he just said what he had wanted to say inside, "You know, Amy and I...w-we're just going as friends...I-its not really a 'date' I-I mean I didn't even really wanna go to prom in the first place...but then Bright kinda forced us into it-it wasn't my idea" he got everything out and waited for her response.   
  
Madison looked away and shook her head, still crying, "God...I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot"   
  
Ephram looked at her confused "What? How? I mean you're not..."   
  
Madison shook her head again, "yeah...I am..." she wiped away more tears, "I just kind of had this idea in my head, that it would be as hard for you to get over me...as it has been for me to get over you..."   
  
Ephram was shocked, he didn't know how to respond to this, he had not expected this at all, "w-wait a minute..." he stuttered, "I-I'm not over you...I-I'm not even close...I wish that I could get over you, I-I wish th-that I could just stop loving you, cause it would make e-everything so much easier...but I can't..."he surprised himself, had he just said that?   
  
Madison just sat there, she had no idea what to say to this, the tears started to come faster and she couldn't keep up with them.   
  
Ephram waited for her response, but she didn't give him one, "great, just great...I did it again, why did I have to say anything? I shouldn't have done this, what the hell was I thinking?"   
  
He looked over at her one last time, she was crying even harder now. "Well...I guess I better go..."   
  
He opened the door and started to get out of the car, but she grabbed his hand, "Ephram-wait..."   
  
He looked at her confused and then sat back down. "What now? Is she gonna tell me how much she doesn't love me? Cause that would just be the icing on the cake" he thought.   
  
Madison didn't know what she was going to do now that she had his attention, she hadn't thought about it, why was she so stupid around him? Her mind never seemed to work.   
  
She decided to take a chance, a chance that would most likely make everything worse and a million times more complicated, but it was the only way she could know. She put her hand behind his neck and kissed him. At first he was confused and shocked, but then he gave into it, he had wanted it so much, nothing else mattered.   
  
Madison was the first to pull away, she looked him in the eye, waiting for him to say something. He looked at her, still confused, "w-what...what just happened?"   
  
Madison didn't know the answer, she searched for it, but all she could find was, "I can't stop loving you either..."   
  
Suddenly a million thoughts raced through Ephram's head, "What now? What does this mean? Does she want to get back together? No, it was just a one time thing? She still loves me...wait no, what if she's just saying it, what if it's just jealousy? She's jealous, she's jealous of Amy...I guess that's a good thing, at least she still cares...but what if it's real? What if she still loves me? What happens now?"  
  
Ephram tried to find the words but he couldn't. He opened his mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. Why was he so stupid around her? He quickly shook his head to get the thoughts out, "S-so what-what happens now?"   
  
Madison, again, had no answer. Everything was so complicated between them. "I dunno" she managed to get out. She looked away and then back at him. "You should go...I mean prom and Amy and everything..."  
  
Ephram didn't want to go, he had totally forgotten about Amy until she mentioned her. What was he supposed to do about prom? After all that had just happened, how was he supposed to go and have a good time without thinking about Madison. The same Madison who had just kissed him, the same Madison who had just admitted that she still loved him as much as he did her. "N-no...I can stay...I don't have to go to prom" he said truthfully.   
  
Madison gave him a half smile, "Ephram...it's prom...besides you have a date...not to mention a kick-ass ride"  
  
Ephram looked down and smiled, "so...what are we now?" he said before thinking, "did that even make sense? What am I saying?"   
  
Madison looked at him, "Honestly...I don't know...everything...with us, is just so complicated....we have a lot to work out"  
  
"yeah..."he said as he looked away.  
  
Madison put her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her, "We'll talk ok?"  
  
Ephram nodded, "y-yeah...I think that's a good idea" He looked back towards the RV, they were probably waiting for him, they were going to ask questions, questions that he probably had no answer to. 


	2. Prom

Thanks to Frek4wb, Kohlbits, auggy1984, and nautica7mk for the reviews.  Nautica, I italicized the thoughts, you're right, it was kinda confusing, even for me.  Well thanks everyone I hope you like the next part.  Reviews = Updates!

~~FLASHBACK~~  He looked back towards the RV, they were probably waiting for him, they were going to ask questions, questions that he probably had no answer to.  ~~END OF FLASHBACK~~  

When he climbed back in the RV, Amy was in the back sitting at the table that they were at before.  Bright was still in between 2 girls, only this time they were different ones.  Bright looked over at Ephram, "Dude, what took you so long?"  

Ephram closed the door and started walking back towards Amy, "Ran into Madison…" he said quietly, at first he thought about lying to Bright, but Amy was right there, and what did he have to hide?

 "Wait…Madison was there?!  What happened?  And you better not have cried…" Bright said while breaking up a cat fight between 2 of his dates.  

"No, I didn't cry…we just talked" Ephram said as he sat down across from Amy.  

"Well….are we gonna get any other details?" Bright asked curiously, then he saw Amy's face, she looked crushed.

"You don't need any details…there aren't even any details…we talked, that's it…"  Ephram turned and looked out the window.  

"Alright, whatever…let's get this party started!" he said with enthusiasm.

When they got to prom, there were already tons of people there.  They all climbed out of the RV and walked inside.  Bright and his dates went straight to the dance floor, while Ephram and Amy went to find a table.

"Here?" Ephram asked making his way to an empty table in the back.

Amy glanced at him and then at the table, "sure…"

Ephram pulled the chair out for her, like the gentleman that he was and then took his own seat.  

"So what did you and Madison talk about?" Amy asked with curiosity.  She hoped that nothing had happened.  _What if they got back together?  She thought, I mean he still loves her, it's obvious, but it seemed like he was starting to get over her…why does this always happen?  Why do I have to like him?  Why can't he just be Ephram? _

Ephram thought about telling her what really happened, but he wasn't really sure himself.  Everything had happened so fast, he replayed it in his mind a couple of times, but it still wasn't clear.  He and Madison were in some sort of "gray area."

"Not much…I-I asked her about her finals…and stuff" he replied, hoping she would buy it.

"Finals?  That's it?" she asked him, shocked.  _She was crying.  Why would he go talk to her about finals when she was crying? But why would he lie?  Does he know?  Is he trying to protect me?  He knows.  He has to know, and he just doesn't want to hurt me.  Bright!  God, why do I tell him anything?!  _

"Pretty much…I mean she was a little jealous…but I-I told her that we-that we were just friends" he smiled at her, oblivious to her feelings.

"Oh…" she said slowly, "right…cause we are…just friends…" at that moment, she wished she hadn't thrown out those pills.  

"Yeah" Ephram said, still oblivious.  He started to get up, "Want something to drink?" 

"Yeah…sure" she replied quietly.

What's wrong with her?  Did I say something?  No.  She's probably just pissed that she was forced into coming with me.  I don't really blame her.  It's not like she didn't have other offers.  Why did I come anyways?  Well I guess I'm glad I came…I mean if I hadn't come I wouldn't have run into Madison.  God, back to that again, why can't my mind stay away from her?  Madison kissed me.  Madison loves me.  Ok stop it.  The only way you're gonna have any fun tonight is if you forget about it.  Tomorrow you can think about it, but not tonight.  Amy's already pissed, I'm definitely not the ideal prom date, and if I keep thinking about Madison, I'll be even less ideal.  He thought as he poured some punch into his cup. 

He grabbed the already filled cup for Amy and walked back to the table.

"Here you go…just pray that someone spiked it" he smiled at her and she smiled back.  He was happy to get some sort of reaction out of her.  

"So…feel like dancing?" she asked, hopeful.  She decided to stop thinking and just try to have fun, after all, she was with Ephram, what more could she ask for?  

"Sure…why not?  But I'm just warning you…I suck" he said honestly.

Amy stood up and held out her hand, "C'mon…you're not **that** bad"

Ephram took her hand and started to stand up, "Thanks" he sarcastically replied.

They made their way through the crowded dance floor and found a spot, not too close to the speakers.  Amy started dancing and Ephram just sort of stood there, kind of swaying back and forth.  

Amy laughed at him, "C'mon…don't be so stiff!"

"Stiff is my middle name" Ephram yelled back over the music.

Amy tried teaching Ephram how to dance, but it just wasn't happening.  The only thing he knew how to do was slow dance, but even those were awkward.  Mainly because every time he got closer to Amy, he thought of Madison, and Amy sensed that his mind was on someone else.  

When they got tired of "dancing" they went back to their table.

"Well that was fun…" Ephram said, taking a sip of his punch.

"Yeah…but one of us needs some work…" she said, laughing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" he said and smiled back at her.

The rest of the night, they just sat at the table, entertained by Bright, who was trying to divide dance time equally between his dates.  

"I'm surprised he hasn't mixed up their names yet" Ephram said watching him switch back and forth.

Amy took a sip of her punch, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was just calling them A, B, C and D"

They laughed together as they continued watching Bright.  

Son the prom was over.  The RV dropped Ephram off at home.  When he opened the door he saw his dad, asleep on the couch, holding a magazine.  He smiled to himself and went up to bed.

The next day Ephram was walking downstairs when there was a knock on the door.  He figured it was probably Nina or something.  

He opened the door to find Madison standing there.

(A/N I know that there weren't any E/M moments, but I couldn't just leave the prom out, don't worry the next chapter will be full of E/M)


	3. How do we know?

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they are what keep me going.  I really appreciate it.  I hope you like the next part.

~~FLAHSBACK~~ He opened the door to find Madison standing there.  ~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

Madison half smiled at him, "hey…"

Ephram was surprised to see her, "hey…"

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

Ephram finally spoke up, "uh…c-come on in…"

He tried to move out of the way, but he moved in the direction she was going, then he moved the other way, but she had the same idea.  (A/N like those cheesy movie moments)

Madison laughed, "Well I'm glad there's no awkwardness between us…" she said, sarcastically.

Ephram smiled, "yeah…uh…I was just about to get a drink, want anything?"

"oh, uh…no thanks…not really thirsty…"she replied.

"Ok…" Ephram said as he started towards the kitchen.  Madison followed.

Ephram opened the fridge and grabbed a soda.  

Madison decided to speak first, "Ok…so I tried to think of what I was gonna say to you…but nothing sounded right…so…I'm just gonna say everything that's on my mind…and it might not make sense, cause nothing…really makes sense to me right now." She took a deep breath and continued, "Everything between us is just so complicated…I mean…with everything that happened before, not to mention everything that happened last night…I mean, how do we know that we're not just gonna get our hearts broken again?"

Eprham looked down, "we don't…"

Madison continued, "and how do we know that what we feel is enough?  Cause it wasn't before…"

"we don't" Ephram said again

Madison went on, "I mean I know how I feel Ephram, it the only thing that does make sense to me right now…but this is all just a big mess…how is this time gonna be different?"

"I don't know…" Ephram replied, he looked away and then back at Madison, "But what I do know is how I feel, a-and how you feel, and I know that I will regret it for the rest of my life if I don't take this chance…if-if we don't try again…I know there are all of these factors and unknowns, but how will we ever know if we don't try?"

Madison bit her bottom lip, "You're right…"

Ephram took a step towards her and kissed her passionately, just as Andy walked in the back door.

Andy had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing straight, he slammed the door to get their attention.  Madison and Ephram both looked up.

"What the hell is this?!" Andy yelled as he threw his briefcase on the table in anger.

"Dr. Brown…w-we were just…" Madison didn't know what to say.

"I thought this was over!  What the hell is going on?!" Andy was furious, he didn't want his son getting hurt again.

"We don't know…it just-it just happened!" Ephram managed to say.

"It just happened!  Your lips "just happened" to meet?!" He was turning red.

"Dr. Brown…to tell you the truth, we don't really know what's going on…we're still trying to figure it out…" Madison said, honestly.

"Well you better figure it out…and fast…and while you do, think about this…remember how you felt when you broke each other's hearts…are you really in a rush to feel that again?!"  Andy stormed out of the room and upstairs.  

Madison and Ephram looked at each other.  Now what were they supposed to do?


	4. Start over?

A/N:  Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.  Here's the next part, hope you like…

~~FLASHBACK~~  Madison and Ephram looked at each other.  Now what were they supposed to do?  ~~END OF FLAHSBACK~~

"So what happens now?" Madison spoke first.

Ephram leaned back on the counter, "I don't know…I guess we just give him some time…let him cool off…"

Madison moved in front of him and looked him in the eye, "no…I meant with us…"

"What do you mean with us…I-I thought we decided…d-did what he said change your mind?  C-cause if it did" he was getting nervous.

Madison cut him off "no!  no I was just making sure it didn't change yours…"

"Oh…well it-it didn't…I mean there's always the risk of a broken heart right?  With any relationship…" he was relieved.

"yeah…" she said smiling.

"So-so what…are we just gonna start over?  Like from scratch?" he asked.  He had no idea how this was all going to work.

"I don't know…" Madison looked down, "I mean I don't really think we can…there's just too much there already, it's not like we can just ignore it…but I don't think we can just go back to where we were either…" She sighed and leaned against the counter next to him.  

"Well…you weren't wrong when you said this was complicated…" Ephram looked away.

"yeah…" Madison half smiled, "but I wouldn't be here if I didn't think we could work through it…it's just gonna take some work…we have some stuff to work out…"

"How are we gonna do that?" Ephram asked.  He was still pretty confused with this whole situation.

Madison bit her bottom lip, "I guess just take it slow…I mean, talk…a lot, put everything out there, you know, know where we both stand…"

"How bout tonight…dinner or something…you know, just…to talk…" Ephram suggested.

"yeah…we could do that…just to talk…I think that'd be good for us…and I need an excuse not to study so…" Madison smiled and looked at Ephram.

Ephram smiled back at her, "Well…anything I can do to help…"

They laughed as Andy walked into the room, he was obviously surprised that Madison was still there and even more surprised that they were both laughing together, this was definitely not what he had planned.  

Andy cleared his throat, "Delia is going to be home soon…Madison, I suggest you head home, I really don't want Delia getting any false hope about you coming back…or anything like that…so I think it would be best…"

Madison brushed her hair behind her ear, "Yeah…you're probably right" she started towards the back door, "Call me about tonight ok?" to Ephram.

Ephram looked at his dad, who was not happy, then back to Madison, "yeah…"

Madison left.  Andy looked at Ephram and put his hands on his hips.

"Well I should go start on my homework" Ephram said, trying to avoid what was to come.

"It's Saturday…you can do it later…oh wait, you already have plans!" Andy began to pace, "I don't know what the hell to do here Ephram, I don't know what you two are thinking!  This was not supposed to happen, it was supposed to be over!  What changed?!?"

"Nothing changed!  Th-that's the whole problem!  Our feelings never changed!  They never went away!  We can't just ignore them!  Do you want me to be miserable!?" Ephram looked at his dad and then looked away.

"No!  No…I don't want you to be miserable Ephram…that's why I'm not happy about this, I saw how you were when you two ended things…I don't want that to happen again!" Andy stood in front of Ephram and looked him in the eye.

"It won't!" Ephram defended his choice.

"How the hell do you know that!?" Andy yelled back.

Ephram looked down, "I don't…but this time-this time's gonna be different…we're starting off slow-we-we're just gonna talk stuff out before-before anything happens!"

Andy was red with anger, "If I'm not mistaken, something already did happen!  You kissed!  That doesn't sound like talking to me!"

"We're talking tonight…getting everything out in the open…to see if it's gonna work…cause…cause we both want it to work" Ephram leaned back against the counter and sighed. 

"I know you both want it to Ephram…but that doesn't mean it will…look what happened last time, it was a huge mess, you got your heart broken…and hurt Delia in the process!" Andy sighed.

Ephram looked down, "I know…but last time…" he sighed, "That's not gonna happen again…even if it doesn't work out this time…Delia won't be involved…"

"Cause there won't be a chance for her to…this is not going to happen!" Andy couldn't take it anymore, he could not let his son get into this mess again, he couldn't bare to see him get hurt, not like that, not again.  


	5. Obstacles

Thanks everyone for the great reviews, I am trying to put all of the thoughts in italics but it's not working, if anyone can tell me how to do it, I would really appreciate it.  
  
~~FLAHSBACK~~ "Cause there won't be a chance for her to...this is not going to happen!" Andy couldn't take it anymore, he could not let his son get into this mess again, he couldn't bare to see him get hurt, not like that, not again. ~~END OF FLASHBACK~~  
  
Ephram was shocked, he didn't think this would be an obstacle, he thought his dad would understand why they would want to try again, "You can't be serious! There is no way you can stop this!"  
  
"I can and I will, I should have the first time this happened, now's my chance to make it right!" Andy yelled.  
  
"No-no, no! You can't do this! I won't let you! You can't be the reason this doesn't work! It's not your life! It's mine! Madison and I want this...we-we want to try again! You can't do this!" Ephram was almost in tears, he wasn't about to let his dad take this chance away.  
  
"Ephram...I understand why you're mad but this is the right thing to do...you'll thank me when you're older..." Andy was trying to be wise.  
  
"Y-you don't understand shit! This is not the right thing to do, this...this is just your easy way out! And don't give me that bullshit about me thanking you later, cause I won't! You'll be lucky if I'm even talking to you by then! And-and I'm gonna see Madison, I'm gonna see her tonight, we're gonna work things out...and there's NOTHING...that you can do to stop it!"  
  
Ephram stormed into the living room and grabbed his keys. Andy walked into the room just as Ephram slammed the door closed. Andy stood there with his hands in his pockets and looked down. Had he made a mistake?  
  
Ephram got in his car and started driving, he didn't know where he was going.  
  
God, I can't believe him, who the hell does he think he is? He can't control me, or my decisions, there is no way he is stopping this. He can try, but it won't work, he can't take Madison away from me. Doesn't he get that doing this is just making everything worse? If he wants to save me from a broken heart then he should just let this happen. I had a broken heart before, but now...now it's not so broken anymore. God where the hell am I going, I can't go to Madison's...she's probably studying or doing some other college thing, and it's not like I won't get to talk to her about it later, later when we talk about everything...god "everything" that's a lot of stuff, what if she says something that I don't wanna hear, what if in this time apart, she realizes that she's making some big mistake? What if I go over there and she tells me that she changed her mind? God, Ephram stop thinking about this, you think too much. Where am I going? I don't even have enough gas to get to Madison's...I guess I have to settle for Bright's...but then how am I gonna get to Madison's later? I should use my gas to go get gas, then I'll figure it out from there.  
  
Ephram got to the gas station and filled up his tank. He sat in his car, thinking about what to do next. He decided he should go to Bright's, he would talk to Madison tonight.  
  
Meanwhile at the Abbot's, Bright was in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich, when Amy walked in.  
  
"Sooo...spill it, I want all the juicy details...what'd he say?" Bright asked curiously as he sat down.  
  
Amy opened the fridge, "What'd who say?"  
  
"Don't give me that shit, you two were sitting at that table for like 2 hours, what the hell happened?" Bright took a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
Amy closed the fridge and sat down next to Bright, "Nothing..."  
  
Bright put his sandwich on his plate and looked at Amy shocked, "What do you mean "nothing?!" you had like a million opportunities and you didn't tell him!?! What about our deal!?"  
  
"It just wasn't the right time ok? He was too wrapped up in the whole thing with Madison...he probably wouldn't have even heard me" Amy looked down.  
  
"What are you talking about?! This is Ephram! Remember Ephram? The kid that was madly in love with you all of last year!" Bright took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Yeah...well things change...I guess I missed my chance..." she said.  
  
Just then the doorbell ring, Amy viewed it as an opportunity to get out of this conversation.  
  
"I'll get it" she said quickly as she stood up.  
  
She got to the door and opened it, not expecting who she found on the other side.  
  
"Ephram...hey, what's up?" She said, trying to be as normal as possible. 


	6. Broken Heart

Sorry for the wait, it took me a while to write this chapter, I had major writer's block, that's why it's so short. Hopefully I'm over it. Thank you to everyone for the reviews. I hope I'll be able to update more often.  
  
FLASHBACK-She got to the door and opened it, not expecting who she found on the other side.  
  
"Ephram...hey, what's up?" She said, trying to be as normal as possible.-END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey..." He smiled, "Is Bright here...I-I kinda need to talk to him..."  
  
Amy looked back towards the kitchen, then back at Ephram, "Yeah...uh, he's in the kitchen...come on in..."   
  
Amy opened the door and stepped out of his way. She led him into the kitchen, where Bright was still working on his sandwich.   
  
He looked up when they walked in. He looked strangely at Amy, then to Ephram, then back to Amy.   
  
"Hey..." he said, with his mouth-full.  
  
"Well...I guess I'll just be in my room...see ya later Ephram..." Amy quickly turned to leave, ignoring her brother's look.   
  
"See ya" Ephram replied  
  
Bright stood up, "So what's up?"  
  
"I-I don't know...everything..." Ephram leaned forward on the counter.  
  
"Ok...I'm officially lost..." Bright leaned back on the island, across from Ephram.   
  
"Well...I-I think Madison and I....I think we're back together..." Ephram said.

In the other room, a listening Amy's heart sunk.  
  
"What?! What do you mean you're back together?! What the hell happened?!" Bright was shocked and also felt bad for his sister, this would break her heart.   
  
"I-I don't know...it just happened...last night...when I went to talk to her, she-she told me that she still loved me...and then she kissed me! And then today...she came over...and we talked about it...and then we kissed again, and then my dad saw us...and that didn't go over too well..." Ephram rambled.   
  
"Wait-hold up...slow down, you said that you just talked last night!" Bright was as confused as Ephram was with the whole situation.   
  
"I-I know...I was still kinda processing it at the time..." Ephram looked down.  
  
"So is this what you want? I mean you and Madison...even after the last time?" Bright asked, still trying to help his sister.  
  
"Yeah, I mean this is what I want...I-I want it more than anything" Ephram answered.   
  
Bright sat down, "So what now? You just pick up from where you left off? Act like nothing happened?"   
  
Ephram went and sat next to him, "Well...we're supposed to have dinner tonight...w-we're gonna talk, get everything out...at least that's the plan..."  
  
"Wow..." Bright sighed, "well, good for you man..."  
  
"Thanks...I just hope we can do it right this time..." Ephram said.   
  
Just then, his phone began to ring.  
  
"Hold on" he picked up his phone and flipped it open, "yeah?"  
  
It was Madison. 


	7. Karma

FLASHBACK-"Hold on" he picked up his phone and flipped it open, "yeah?"  
  
It was Madison.-END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey...it's me" she said.  
  
A smiled formed on Ephram's face when he heard her voice, "hey...what's up?"  
  
"nothing really...so what happened with your dad?" she asked curiously.   
  
Ephram stood up and started walking around the kitchen, "Well...there's good news and there's bad news...that bad news is, that he won't let us be together...but the good news is that I-I don't care"  
  
Madison sighed, "I was afraid this was gonna happen...so what are we gonna do about tonight?"  
  
"Well I'm still in if you are..." Ephram looked back at Bright, who was listening carefully.   
  
"Yeah...yeah I'm still in...but what about your dad?" She was worried.  
  
"What about him?" Ephram sat back down next to Bright.   
  
"Well...how are you gonna get out of the house?" she asked.  
  
"I already am...I'm at Bright's...I figure as long as I don't go home, he can't do anything..." Ephram said.  
  
"Ok...well what time do you wanna come over? I still have some stuff to finish up, but I should be done soon..."   
  
"I don't know...whenever...I can pick up a pizza or something...if-if you want?"  
  
Madison smiled to herself, "yeah...sounds good...so what? Around 6?"  
  
Ephram looked at his watch, it was a quarter after 5, "Yeah...6, I'll be there..."  
  
"Ok...well I guess I'll see you then..." she said, slowly.  
  
"Yeah...I'll see you then..." Ephram hung up the phone and looked at Bright.  
  
"wait so your dad said you couldn't see each other?! Why didn't you tell me?" Bright asked, as a last hope.  
  
"I didn't really get the chance...but it doesn't matter, he can say whatever he wants..." Ephram put his phone back in his pocket.  
  
"Dude, of course it matters! How the hell are you gonna get out of the house...do you know how hard it is to sneak around?" Bright stood up and opened the fridge.  
  
"Yeah...Madison and I did it before..." Ephram replied.  
  
Bright grabbed a soda and closed the fridge, "Yeah, but that was before he knew about you and Madison, that wasn't even on his radar! Now he knows...there is no way he is letting you out of his sight..."   
  
Ephram looked down, "I'll find a way...I'm not gonna let him screw this up..."  
  
Bright looked at Ephram, "Alright dude...but be careful...you don't wanna get your ass grounded"  
  
Ephram stood up, "Well I gotta get going...I'll see you Monday"  
  
Bright stood up with him, "yeah...good luck"  
  
Amy pretended like she was just coming from upstairs and walked into the kitchen, "leaving so soon?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ephram contemplated whether or not he should tell her, "Going to Madison's..." he waited for her response.   
  
She paused for a second, trying to act surprised, "Madison's...wow...did something happen or something?"  
  
"Uh...kinda...I-I think...we-we kinda got back together..." Ephram smiled, just the thought of getting back together with Madison made him happy, but now he was actually back together with her, he felt like jumping up and down and screaming at the top of his lungs.   
  
"wow..." Amy said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "congratulations Ephram...I know this is what you wanted..."  
  
"yeah...uh thanks...well, I guess I'll see ya Monday..." he walked out of the kitchen and let himself out.  
  
Amy looked down, "yeah...see ya..." she said to herself.  
  
Bright was looking at her sympathetically, "Sorry Aims...I tried..."  
  
"No...no it's ok...I mean, he's happy right? That's all that matters..." She was tearing up, and tried to look away from her brother so he wouldn't notice.  
  
"No, that's not all that matters...you're not happy..." Bright noticed her tears.  
  
"No Bright...it's ok...I would just be his second choice anyways, and that's not what I wanna be...I guess this is what they call karma..." She wiped away some tears and then walked out of the room.   
  
Bright was going to chase after her and try to cheer her up, but he figured she would rather be alone.   
  
Ephram went to the pizza place and ordered. He waited there for about 20 minutes and then his order was up. On the way to Madison's his phone rang, he was about to pick it up, but he saw the caller ID. It was his dad. He ignored the call and kept driving. His phone kept ringing, Ephram eventually just turned it off.  
  
He got to Madison's and started walking up the path to her door, carrying the pizza. He stopped when he heard music and voices.  
  
'is she having a party? God I shouldn't have done this...this is never gonna work, I should just turn around and go home, no, I told her I would come...she's expecting me...right? What if she was inviting me to some party and I just misunderstood? No...we were supposed to just talk...god, stop thinking!'  
  
Ephram took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell, and the door was immediately opened.  
  
Madison smiled when she saw Ephram, "hey!" she noticed that he was staring at the people behind her, "Oh yeah...sorry about that...I tried to call you, but it went straight to your machine...Kerry just brought over a bunch of people..."  
  
"S-s-so d-do you want me to come back later or-or something?" Ephram said.  
  
"No...no of course not..." She walked outside and closed the door, "We'll just go somewhere else...maybe a drive?"  
  
"yeah-yeah...a drive sounds good...give us a chance t-to talk..." Ephram smiled as they walked towards his car.   
  
Madison was about to open the passenger side door when Ephram stopped her.  
  
"No-no..." he smiled, "I got it..."  
  
Madison chuckled, "Why thank you Mr. Brown" 


	8. Different

They decided to go to the park, just outside of town, and walk around. Neither of them said much in the car, they were both waiting for the other person to speak first.   
  
Ephram parked the car and got out, then grabbed the pizza box, "I don't have to carry this around do I?"  
  
Madison met him at the front of the car, "I guess we could find a picnic table or something..."  
  
They started walking towards a table, silence between them, every once in a while Madison would shoot a glance at Ephram, but then when he looked at her she quickly looked away.   
  
Madison decided to speak, "Ephram...where are we?"  
  
Ephram looked around, "Well...it looks like a park to me..."  
  
Madison smiled, "No...I mean with us"  
  
Ephram looked down at the pizza box and then back at Madison, "I-I've sorta been trying to figure that out..."  
  
They sat down at a table across from each other.   
  
Ephram continued, "I mean...I don't know where we are...or what we are...b-b-but that's-that's why we're here right?"  
  
Madison smiled again, "yeah..." She looked down and shook her head, "God...why is this so hard? Why can't...why can't things just be simple? I mean we know how we both feel...why can't we just act on it? Why do we have to go through this whole thing?"  
  
Ephram sighed, "If that were possible, I think we'd be doing it..." He grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite.   
  
Madison was still looking down, "I know...I know, it's just...it's just so damn complicated..."  
  
"O-o-ok well...let's find some sort of starting point...uh...us...what are we? Are-are we together? Are we gonna be together? Or...are we not even a 'we?' C-cause I think that's the first step in figuring this whole thing out..." Ephram looked at Madison with loving eyes as he said this.   
  
"well...what do you wanna be?" Madison asked, hoping his answer was the same as her own.   
  
Ephram smiled, "Do you really even have to ask?"  
  
In that moment, all Madison wanted to do was lean over and kiss Ephram, but she held herself back. They needed to figure this out first.   
  
"Ok..." She sighed, "So...we both want to be together...I guess that's where we are...but where do we go from here? I mean...what are we gonna do to make this time different...to make this time work?"  
  
Ephram looked away, "I don't know..."  
  
Madison leaned forward on her elbows, "What went wrong? Why did we end things? Was it just the age thing? Cause the only way we can make this work is if we get over every issue that broke us..."  
  
"Well then I guess I'm gonna have to get over my stupidity" Ephram smiled and looked down.   
  
"Yeah...and your jealousy issues..." Madison took a bite of pizza.  
  
"yeah...Well...that might take some work...but I can try..." Ephram started picking at his jacket, just thinking of Jay made him mad.   
  
"That's all I'm asking...and I...well I don't really have anything to work on" she said, joking.   
  
"Good one..." Ephram put his pizza down.  
  
"Ok...fine...I need to stop worrying about what other people think..." Madison looked down, "cause the whole age thing...that can't be an issue with us..."  
  
Ephram sighed, "and how are we gonna avoid it?"  
  
Madison looked at him and smiled, "good question" She sighed, "I mean when I'm just with you...I don't even notice the age difference...but around other people..."  
  
"It's a lot more obvious..." Ephram finished her sentence.  
  
"yeah...but that's just something that I have to overcome...and I will" she reassured him.  
  
"you-your sure? Cause I really don't want to go through that again..." Ephram asked her.  
  
"I'm sure..." She smiled.   
  
They both continued talking and eating, until they were full.   
  
"How 'bout a walk?" Madison suggested.  
  
"sounds good" Ephram said as he stood up.   
  
They started walking down the path, Ephram had his hands in his jacket pockets. Madison pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it. Ephram looked at her, shocked and confused.  
  
"Well I gotta start somewhere..." She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
This time really was going to be different. 


	9. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a little while since my last update. I have super-duper major writer's block with this one. Unfortunately I think this fic is going to have to go on a short hiatus. I have finals coming up and my grades are of course all borderline. I will continue with my other fic because that one is easier for me to write. As soon as finals are over and/or I get over my writer's block I will definitely update. Please bare with me. Thanks to everyone that reads/reviews this story, I really appreciate it.   
  
-Sporty **


	10. Movie Moment

**Ok people, i know that it's been a while, but school is now over! YAY! This chapter is extremely short and i apologize, unfortunately just because school is over doesn't mean my writer's block is! this is all that i've written in the past like 3 weeks...so i'm sorry if it doesn't live up to the rest, but i tried. I don't know when i'll updtae again, hopefully within the next week or 2, depending on my creativity level. Well i hope you enjoy, and again, sorry for the delay.**

The rest of the night they just walked around the park, ever once in a while they would get a funny stare, but Madison really didn't seem to care.   
  
They were sitting on a bench, still holding hands, and looking up at the sunset.   
  
Ephram glanced at his watch, it was almost 8, he didn't really care when he got home because he knew he would be grounded either way.   
  
Madison looked up at him, "when do you need to get back?"  
  
Ephram smiled, "never sounds good to me..."  
  
Madison laughed, "unfortunately I don't think it would sound as good to your dad"  
  
Ephram sighed, "Yeah well...I'm gonna be grounded either way...so I might as well take advantage of my freedom"  
  
"Good point" Madison replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder.   
  
It seemed like old times. Like nothing had changed between them. They still had that connection, they still had those feelings, and everything seemed right.  
  
About 2 hours later, they decided to head back, Madison still had finals to study for and Ephram figured that he would probably get a lighter punishment if he went home early.   
  
Ephram walked Madison to her door. They both stopped and looked at each other, not really knowing what to do next. This was the complicated part.  
  
"Well...I never thought that we would be having one of these awkward movie moments" Madison smiled.  
  
"yeah...well...we're gonna take it slow right? So I guess..." he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
  
"very smooth Brown...but I'm not gonna let you do that"   
  
"Do what?" Ephram asked, a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Leave me wanting more"   
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a deep kiss. The perfect end to the perfect evening.


	11. therapeutic

**Ok I know it's short...but it's an update, and that's a step in the right direction. Sorry for the delay, my friend came in from out of town and I've just been really busy. I don't know when the next update for this fic will be...hopefully sometime in the next week or two. I hope to update _PERFECT_ by Thursday...maybe even before then if my writer's block goes away. Hope you like this chapter!**

Madison went inside and Ephram practically skipped to his car. He couldn't believe this was happening. After they had broken up, he never expected this. He drove home as quickly as he could and walked in the door.   
  
Andy was sitting on the couch waiting for him. He had a glass of scotch in his hand.  
  
Madison walked into her room and shut the door, closing out the noise from all the drunks in her living room. She had every intention of picking up her music theory book but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was exhausted. After such a great night, all she wanted to do was fall asleep thinking about the night's events. She plopped **(yes "plopped") **on her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.   
  
"Where the hell were you?!" Andy demanded as he stood up, scotch still in hand.  
  
"Out" Ephram simply responded.  
  
"Don't give me that Ephram! You went out with Madison didn't you?!" He looked his son in the eye and knew the answer, "What the hell were you thinking Ephram?! You know exactly how this is going to end! You're both going to end up heartbroken! Don't do this to yourself!!"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know how it's gonna end! You don't know how we feel!"  
  
Andy sighed, trying to calm himself down, "Ephram...even if you do..._love her_...and-and even if she..._feels the same_, that's not enough...it definitely wasn't the last time!"  
  
"Well what the hell do you think we were doing all night?! You think we would just jump into this thing again without working that shit out?!" Ephram was furious.  
  
Andy looked down, "No but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But...this isn't going to happen again Ephram!" Andy just let out what he was feeling.  
  
Ephram's heart sank, the tone of his father's voice made him believe it. He tried to keep his composure and act like he wasn't affected, "Y-y-yes it is...I-I-it is gonna happen...and you can't do anything to stop it!"  
  
Ephram stormed up to his room leaving Andy with his drink.  
  
Ephram got up early the next morning and decided to go for a run. He had never really gone running voluntarily before...in fact, he dreaded every time they had to run "The Mile" in PE, but for some reason he just felt like running. Maybe it would help him get some of his anger out or something. He started running down the block and about 5 minutes later regretted his decision. He stopped at a corner and bent over to catch his breath.   
  
"Ephram?" Amy asked as she jogged up to him.  
  
"Amy...hey" Ephram got out in between breaths.  
  
Amy started jogging in place, "I didn't know you ran?"   
  
Ephram looked up at her and shook his head, "well...I-I don't...no-not really...just-uh...just thought it would be therapeutic or something...but I guess I was wrong"  
  
Amy smiled, "therapeutic?"  
  
Ephram stood up straight, "Yeah...my dad's not exactly ok with me seeing Madison again..."  
  
Amy tried to look sympathetic, but it was hard. Maybe Dr. Brown will put an end to it. Maybe he'll realize he doesn't really love her. "I'm sorry Ephram...I mean, I know you wanted it to work out..."  
  
"And it will..." Ephram responded...sort of surprised. How could Amy think he was just going to give up like that?  
  
Amy shook her head, "Wait...so you're still gonna see her? But how? I mean...I just don't see how it'll work..."  
  
Ephram was shocked...of all people he thought she would understand. He looked at his watch, not really caring about the time, "I-I should probably get back...I guess I'll see you later..."  
  
"Well...do you want me to walk with you?" Amy asked.  
  
Ephram shook his head, "No-no I wouldn't want you going out of your way...I'm ok"  
  
Amy looked down, "Ok...see you around Ephram"  
  
"Bye" He replied as he started walking towards his house.


	12. The next day

**Wow. I know it's been forever since my last update, but I said I was gonna try and work on this story...so here's the next chapter. You might wanna go back and read that last couple chapters to refresh your memory though... Sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoy!**

Ephram got back to the house.  
  
Andy heard the door close and looked back from the kitchen, "Ephram? Is that you?"  
  
"No" he responded in monotone and started up the stairs.  
  
Andy quickly walked into the living room. He was drying his hands with a dishtowel. "Wait a second…I want to talk to you"  
  
"I think I'm all talked out for a couple years…but thanks for the offer" Ephram continued up the stairs and didn't look back.  
  
Andy waited until he heard the door slam then went back to the kitchen. He had to figure out how to stop Ephram from making a huge mistake without breaking the small bond that they had worked so hard to build.  
  
Madison woke to the buzzing sound of her alarm, she slammed her hand down on the sleep button with every intention of getting a couple more hours in, but then remembered that she had a final the next day. She slowly pushed herself up and opened her eyes. It was 10. Had she really slept 12 hours? She rubbed her eyes and re-focused them on the clock, she hadn't been seeing things. She shook it off and went into the kitchen to get some coffee.  
  
She was glad to find that all the people from the night before had cleared out. She brought her books to the table and sat down, but as soon as she flipped one open, her phone rang. She slammed the book closed in anger and grabbed her phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said with a hint of attitude.  
  
"Hey…uh is this a bad time?"  
  
Her anger quickly faded when she heard Ephram's voice, "Hey…no, sorry…I thought you were someone else"  
  
"Well…I feel bad for that someone else"  
  
Madison smiled, "So how was it?"  
  
"How was what?"  
  
"Last night? When you got home…your dad?"  
  
"Oh…that, well it was worse than expected…but I'm still alive, so that's a good sign"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Do you want exact quotes or just the cliff notes?"  
  
"Ephram…"  
  
"Basically…he said that he wasn't gonna let us be together"  
  
"…so what does that mean?"  
  
"I thought it was pretty self explanatory, but I can put it in simpler terms if you want"  
  
Madison smiled, "I meant, what does that mean for us?"  
  
"It doesn't change anything"  
  
"But…how are we gonna spend time together…he's gonna be on your back 24/7"  
  
"I have a pretty strong back…so I can probably handle it, although, he has been putting on the pounds lately…so who knows?"  
  
"Ephram…can you be serious for 2 minutes?"  
  
"yeah…sorry…I don't know…we can see each other after school and I guess I can sneak out sometimes…but the last time I tried that I got brought home by the cops…so maybe not"  
  
Madison laughed, "Ok…you are so telling me that story later…but I gotta start studying…"  
  
"Ok…well…have fun"  
  
"Call me later?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"K…bye"  
  
"Bye"

**I have a pretty good idea of where I'm gonna take this story...I'll try not to take more than 3 months to update!! Please review!**


	13. Just My Luck

**Here's the next chapter!  I hope you like it.  I tried to make it longer than the previous so enjoy!  Please read and review!**

Just as Ephram hung up he heard a knock on his door.

"Ephram? Can I talk to you please?" Andy pleaded.

Ephram sat on his bed and turned on his headphones, "No"

Andy ignored his son's answer and walked in anyway.

Ephram removed his headphones, "Do you understand what 'no' means?!"

"Well I guess I've heard it so much I've become immune"

Ephram didn't respond.

"I need to talk to you…"

"Yeah…I gathered that…" Ephram responded sourly.

"Listen…I know you think I'm being totally irrational and un-cool…but you have to try and see where I'm coming from…" he tried to reason.

"Why can't you just let me be happy?! I'm happy with Madison!"

"Ephram…I know you think that…but when it ends you're just going to be miserable again…I can't let you go through that…I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing I could have stopped it."

"You can't protect me from everything! I-I'm not some little 5 year old that needs you to hold my hand! You missed that! You weren't there! Time's not just gonna reverse itself! Just accept it and deal! I know the risks, I know it-it could end again…but it's worth it if we can be happy…an-and we both know it can work…we're both in it!"

Andy sighed, Ephram was right, he was trying to protect him, but that was his job. "Ephram…I-"

"No dad! This...this is gonna happen whether you're ok with it or not!"

Andy realized he could do nothing to prevent this; it was just like it had been before. He looked down and walked out of the room in defeat.

Amy was sitting at her desk staring at her computer screen when she heard a quick knock on her door. Before she could respond Bright walked in.

"What do you want?"

"For you to stop moping around"

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm not 'moping'"

"Come on…get up, I'm taking you out" he stated with confidence.

"I don't really feel like going out Bright…"

"Yeah I know…but you're still coming"

"Where?"

Bright paused for a second.

"MJ's…I'm starved."

"That's good for you…"

"Just come with me…we'll do a brother-sister bonding thing"

"Wow…that's very tempting, but I think I'll pass"

Bright sighed, "You can't just sit around here waiting for Ephram to come to you! You gotta take charge-act like this whole Madison thing never happened…you have to tell him how you feel"

"Bright…please, as much as I appreciate you trying to help…all you're doing is making it worse…"

"I'm not the one making it worse here Amy"

Amy rolled her eyes once again, "He's in love with Madison…plain and simple, I can't do anything about it"

"You can tell him how you feel"

"Yeah and that'll just make things 100 times more awkward between us!"

"How do you know?! Jeez Amy, you say you like the guy…well you gotta be willing to take chances…nothing's gonna happen if you just sit here"

"Doing nothing is the only way I can keep my friendship with Ephram"

"Fine…whatever…but if you don't tell him I will" he turned around to exit.

Amy stood up quickly, "You can't do that! It'll ruin everything…please…"

"You're right…it will…but the only way to stop me is to tell him yourself" he started walking out the door.

"Fine!" she yelled, "fine…if you want me to tell him so bad I'll…I'll do it"

A smiled came across Bright's face as he turned around, "Good…now come on, we're still going out"

Bright walked in to Mama Joys with Amy a couple steps behind.

He looked around and saw Ephram sitting at one of the booths by the window.

"Ephram! Hey…what a coincidence!" he said with enthusiasm as he made his way over.

Ephram gave Bright a confused look, "What do you mean coincid-"

"Just forget about it man…hey, why don't we join you?"

Amy couldn't believe it. Bright had really gone too far.

"yeah…uh sure" Ephram said, still confused.

Bright looked at his wrist, "Oh hey…would you look at the time. I really gotta get going…"

Ephram leaned over the table, "He does realize that he's not wearing a watch right?"

Amy just smiled and turned back to Bright, "Oh really? Where do you have to go?"

"Uh…you know…that thing I told you about?"

"Oh yeah…your manicure appointment…how could I forget"

Ephram laughed and Bright gave Amy an evil look.

"Well…you don't want to be late…those cuticles are looking pretty bad"

Bright quickly looked at his nails.

"Manly" Ephram stated with sarcasm.

Bright shot him a look, "yeah…well I'm out"

Bright left Ephram and Amy at the table.

"Is it just me or was he acting stranger than normal?" Ephram asked as he picked up his menu.

Amy did the same, "Oh…you know…it's Bright…you can't really expect normal"

Ephram smiled, "Yeah…so…this is nice"

Amy looked at him confused, "What's nice?"

"This…you know, you and me hanging out…we haven't done that in a while"

"Well what do you call Friday night then?"

"Friday night?"

"Yeah…you know…that little school event we went to…what's it called? …oh yeah…prom!"

Ephram smiled, "Oh yeah…I guess so much has happened since then it just kinda…slipped my mind"

Amy smiled, trying to play it off like she didn't care, but really his words hurt her more than anything. She felt like he didn't care about anything but Madison…everything else just 'slipped his mind.'

Ephram looked passed Amy and a huge smile came across his face. Amy noticed this and turned back to see what he was looking at. Standing by the register, looking more beautiful than ever, was Madison. Amy's heart sank for what seemed like the 10th time that day.

Ephram pushed himself out of the booth, "I'll be right back"

Amy didn't even have a chance to respond. She looked down, "just my luck"


	14. Shivers

**Ok so like my other story, this one is also going on hiatus until finals are over. Sorry about this, I really hate to do it, but apparantly education is important...who knows why? I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

Ephram looked passed Amy and a huge smile came across his face. Amy noticed this and turned back to see what he was looking at. Standing by the register, looking more beautiful than ever, was Madison. Amy's heart sank for what seemed like the 10th time that day.

Ephram pushed himself out of the booth, "I'll be right back"

Amy didn't even have a chance to respond. She looked down, "just my luck"

"-yeah and an order of fries…to go" Madison said to the lady at the counter.

"7.95 please"

"I got it" Ephram said before Madison could reach into her purse. She quickly looked back and saw Ephram pulling a ten out of his wallet. She tilted her head and smiled, "Where were you when I was paying bills?"

Ephram smiled, "So…this is what you call studying? Wow…I can see why you were so stressed"

"I have been studying! …I just had this weird craving for a burger"

"Well…since you're here, why don't you join us?"

"us?"

Ephram looked back over at his table, "Yeah…Amy and me…we haven't ordered yet so…"

Madison looked over at Amy who quickly turned away, pretending not to notice.

"Amy huh? Should I be jealous?"

"Oh yeah…there's definitely something brewing between us…I-I really think you need to come sit with us…you know…just to make sure nothing happens"

Madison smiled, "Well…I would love to…but I should really get back to the books" she lightly touched his hand, sending shivers through his body, "I'll call you later though k?"

"Yeah…"

Madison grabbed her food and started out the door, giving Ephram one last look before making her exit.

Ephram let out a breath that he had been unconsciously holding. He turned and walked back to the table.

"Sorry about that" he apologized as he sat in the same seat as he had before.

"Hey…no problem…why didn't she stay?"

"She still had to study…"

"Oh…" Amy looked down, unsure of what to say next.

"So…what are you in the mood for?" Ephram broke the silence.

"You know…I'm not really that hungry" she looked at her watch, "I should actually get going…Madison's not the only one that has to study…"

Ephram was surprised, "Uh…are you sure?"

Amy stood up and grabbed her jacket, "Yeah…sorry, we'll definitely do this some other time though"

Ephram stood up with her, "Well uh…do you want a ride or something?"

Amy shook her head, "No…I'm fine walking…"

Ephram put his hand on her shoulder. She felt her heart stop.

"Come on…it's cold…my car's right outside"

Amy moved out of the reach of Ephram, "I should uh…really go…thanks anyway though…I'll see you Monday" Ephram gave her a confused look, "Sure I guess…"

Amy walked away while Ephram stood there, waiting for her to turn around and change her mind. There was no possible reason she would give up a ride to walk home in below zero weather. When he was sure that Amy wasn't going to turn back he shook it off. He grabbed his jacket and moved for the exit.

Madison had just walked in the door when her phone rang. She quickly put her food down on the table and picked it up. "You have 2 minutes" she ordered as she took off her jacket and pulled her food out of the bag.

"What? Only 2? I-I thought you were taking a study break…I mean, there's no possible way you could finish all that food in 2 minutes"

Madison smiled when she heard his voice, "Yeah well…I eat while I'm studying…they call it multi-tasking…you should try it"

Ephram smiled, "Sorry…I-I-I'm not too familiar with the term…maybe I could come over an-and you could show me?"

She laughed as she sat down, "Nice try Brown…but you're way too distracting…there's no way I'd get anything done"

Ephram went out the door and pulled his keys out of his jacket, "I thought you were an expert at multi-tasking"

Madison shook her head, "I guess you got me there"

Ephram started his car, "Don't worry…I-I was just calling to see if you got back ok…"

"Back ok?" she repeated, amused.

"Yeah…you know…with all the rapists…crazed psycho killers…and icy roads out there…you're lucky to have made it back in one piece"

"Well…thanks for worrying"

"Hey, someone has to…"

Madison smiled, "So what are you up to for the rest of the day?"

"Well I would tell you…but I believe my time's up"

"Ya know…I think you're right"

"I'll call you tomorrow…good luck on the test…thing"

"Thanks"

"bye"

"bye"

Ephram flipped his phone closed, satisfied with their conversation. He hadn't expected things between them to go so smoothly, but they were…it was just like before, if not better.


	15. comfort zone

The next week went by slowly. Madison finished her finals and was finally done with school. She and Ephram decided to celebrate with a movie on Friday night. 

She opened the door to a smiling Ephram, "You made it" she looked him up and down, "no cuts or bruises? …did your dad actually let you out?"

Ephram smiled as he made his way to the couch, "no…I just sorta left"

"You just left? I'm sure that went over well…"

He looked up at her, "Well I wouldn't know…he wasn't actually home at the time"

She smiled, "I see," she sat down next to him, "So what'd you bring?" motioning towards his bag.

He opened it up, "Well…I brought food" he pulled out 2 doggy bags and handed them over. "And…for the entertainment portion of the evening, I brought a special treat" he pulled out The Last Samurai. "…since we never really got a chance to see it"

She smiled brightly, "sounds good"

Madison popped in the movie and sat down on the couch next to Ephram. He wasn't expecting her to get as close as she did. He smiled to himself, thanking any higher power for relieving them of the awkwardness.

Midway through the movie, Madison found herself falling asleep. She let her head fall on Ephram's shoulder as she gave into exhaustion.

Ephram looked down and nudged her gently, "Madison…"

Madison quickly shifted upwards and opened her eyes, "Sorry…I just-I guess I'm just tired…"

Ephram smiled, "You do realize it's only like 7:30 right?"

"I know…" she looked down, "I've just been tired for the past couple days…probably too much studying"

"I can-uh, I can go if you want? Let you get some sleep"

Madison quickly shook her head, "no-no, I'm fine…" she smiled, "besides, I'd much rather sleep on you then some pillow"

Ephram smiled as Madison cuddled up against him. "I'm glad we're back here"

She looked up and raised her eyebrows, "Back where?"

"back to the comfort zone-you know…without all the awkward moments"

Madison smiled, "Me too."

**I know it was short, but I'm working on something big for this story, I've been dropping little hints here and there, but nothing too obvious. The next chapter might shed some light on what I'm planning...the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**


	16. Numb

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've had some writer's block, but I think it's over now. I hope you like this chapter.**

Later, Madison walked into the room with a bag of popcorn and a jar of peanut butter.

Ephram raised his eyebrows, "What's with the peanut butter?"

She sat down next to him and put the food down, "I dunno…I just felt like it" she grabbed a handful of popcorn and started dipping pieces in the peanut butter.

"Yum…" Ephram said with his usual sarcasm. Madison looked up and offered him some, he shook his head, "I think I'll pass"

"Suit yourself…so what's next on the movie list?"

Ephram got up and went over to his bag, "Texas Chainsaw Massacre…or I Am Sam?"

Madison shrugged, "Whatever you want"

"You're seriously letting me pick?"

She nodded and continued stuffing peanut butter covered popcorn into her mouth.

Ephram popped in "I Am Sam" and went back to the couch.

"You better not start cryin' on me Brown"

"I'll try not to…"

Madison smiled and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek, "good"

The next day Madison came home from some errands. She grabbed the mail out of the box and began looking through it as she walked in the door. After finding nothing interesting she through the envelopes on the coffee table and went to the answering machine.

"Hi, this is Lucy from Dr. Kramer's office, I was just calling to remind you about your dental appointment this Wednesday, the 16th, at 4. If you need to reschedule please call us at…"

Madison didn't hear the rest, she was too in shock. The 16th? No way. That was impossible. She quickly replayed the message, but the words didn't change. She leaned against the arm of the couch. Today's the 14th. That meant she was 2 weeks late. No-she couldn't be-how could she not notice for 2 weeks! She felt herself start to shake as she ran her hands through her hair. This wasn't happening-how could this be happening! She thought about that last week and things started to make sense. The exhaustion. The cravings. Everything.

"Oh my god"

She put her head down. This couldn't be happening. Not now, everything was coming together. She was supposed to be planning the summer – not the rest of her life. She couldn't have a-no, there had to be something else. Maybe she had an eating disorder – even that would be better. She stood up and started to pace. She checked her phone, but saw the same date. She went to her calendar and got the same result.

She screamed at the sound of her phone. The caller ID read "Ephram"

"Oh my god" She started shaking more and the phone fell on the couch. How would she tell him? What would he do? He would stay with her, he wouldn't run-but what if he hates her? What would she tell her mom? How would she afford this? What about abortion?

She couldn't find the answers to any of her thoughts. She felt like her head was going to explode. She had to do something – she had to tell Ephram. She looked at her phone for an eternity before actually picking it up. She dialed his number but couldn't bring herself to press send. What if this ruined everything? What was she supposed to say? She felt tears rush to her eyes. She couldn't do this now. She cleared the number and dialed Mindy.

"Hello?"

"Mind – I need you to come over"

"Oh I see how it is…you haven't called me in 3 days, but as soon as your little boyfriend gets busy you need me to come over?"

Madison wiped a tear from her cheek, "I'm serious…I-I really need your help"

Mindy heard the tears in Madison's voice and quickly became worried, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I can't-I can't talk about it over the phone, I just need…I need you. Please."

"Yeah. Of course, just stay there, I'll be right over."

"Thanks." Madison hung up the phone and slowly sat down. She couldn't believe what was happening. She opened her phone to check the date once more and noticed she had a voicemail.

"Hey, it's Ephram…I-uh, I just wanted to call and see how you were. So uh give me a call when you get the chance."

A feeling of numbness came over her. He sounded so normal, so unaffected, so happy. How could she ruin that? He was only 16…telling him would change his life, what about college? What about piano? She knew he would give it up if she told him. She couldn't live with that.


	17. the test

It seemed like an eternity before Mindy walked in the door. She went right over to Madison who was curled up on the couch with tear-stained cheeks. 

"What happened? Did that ass-hole of a kid break up with you!"

Madison slowly shook her head, "No"

Mindy looked at her, she looked hopeless and tired. "Did someone die?"

"No" Madison wiped more tears from her cheeks.

"Then what?"

"I…I think…" she stopped, she hadn't actually had to say it out-loud and didn't realize how hard it would be.

Mindy motioned for her to continue, she had never seen Madison like this, so weak and disoriented.

Madison sat up and ran her hands through her hair. She took a deep breath. Mindy started rubbing her back.

Madison finally spoke, "I'm 2 weeks late"

Mindy stopped. She was in shock, it was not what she expected to hear. "2 weeks as in 2 weeks!"

Madison just looked down and nodded.

"Oh my god…Maddy…do you think you're-"

She nodded again.

"Well did you take a test? Are you sure? Does Ephram know!"

Madison looked up, "Mindy…you're not really helping"

"Sorry…I'm just a little shocked- I mean probably not as shocked as you, but still…and now I'm rambling, great." 

Madison half smiled.

"So…do you need me to get you anything or…kill anyone?"

"I don't know…" she wiped away more tears, "I should probably take a test…just to be sure"

Mindy stood up, "Ok…um, you stay here, I'll go."

"Thanks"

Mindy smiled, "I'll be right back ok?"

She nodded solemnly. 

Amy and Bright were walking towards their cars in the parking lot when Bright noticed Ephram pulling out of his spot.

"I can't believe you haven't told him yet"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Bright, for the thousandth time, it's not gonna happen. You didn't see the way his face lit up when he saw her…I have no chance."

Bright turned towards his sister, "Amy, c'mon…the guy was head over heals for you for all of sophomore year!"

"That was sophomore year…things change. Don't you think I wish he still liked me!"

He shook his head, "I dunno…you always seem to want what you can't have"

"Fine…then drop it." She got into her car and left.

Mindy returned to find Madison sitting at the table, staring at a glass of water. She sat down next to her but didn't get a reaction.

"You ok?" she asked kindly.

Madison turned towards her, "did you get it?"

Mindy just nodded and handed over the bag.

"Thanks" she said before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

Madison came out of the bathroom to find Mindy waiting for her.

"Well?"

"We have to wait 2 minutes"

"oh…"

Madison slowly walked to the couch and sat down. She couldn't handle this anymore. 

Mindy cautiously made her way over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

Finally Madison broke down. She put her head on Mindy's shoulder and let the river of tears flow. "What am I gonna do?" she sobbed.

"It's gonna be ok" Mindy replied, unconvincingly, as she held Madison tightly.

They slowly parted. It was time.

"I…I don't think I can do this"

"Mads you-"

Madison shook her head, "Can you?"

Mindy thought about it for a minute before nodding, "Sure"

She slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed the stick off the counter without looking and walked back out into the family room.

"Ok…this is it, ready?"

"No"

"Are you sure you don't want to do this yourself?"

She nodded.

"K…I'm gonna look now"

Madison put her face in her hands and prepared herself for the result.

Mindy slowly looked down at the test… 


	18. The Result

"K…I'm gonna look now" 

Madison put her face in her hands and prepared herself for the result.

Mindy slowly looked down at the test…she took a deep breath and looked back up at Madison.

Madison knew the answer as soon as she looked up. That was it. Her life was over. She started to cry again. It was real, it was actually happening. She was pregnant.

Mindy dropped the test and rushed over to her, "It's gonna be ok Maddy…I'm here, we'll get through this"

Madison didn't even hear her, she was numb to her surroundings. She had no idea what to do. Possibilities and outcomes ran through her mind faster than she could process. This wasn't happening. Why her? Why now!

Ephram dropped his bag on the counter and went straight for the fridge. He grabbed a soda and headed for the family room. Just as he got comfortable in front of the TV his phone rang. He rushed to it, hoping it was Madison.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hey…" he responded to the sound of Bright's voice.

"Dude, don't get too excited"

"Sorry…just expecting someone else"

"You mean Madison? Not returning your calls already! I told you this chick was trouble"

"When?"

"Well…maybe I didn't say it, but I was thinking it"

"Yeah…whatever, she's probably just busy…unlike me she actually has a life."

"True"

"Thanks"

"So you wanna come over and kick my ass at Halo?"

"I'm uh…kinda busy"

"Right, busy sittin by the phone while your chick's off partyin' it up"

"No I'm doin that later…right now I have homework…"

"K fine…catch you later"

"Bye"

Ephram flipped his phone shut. Should he call her again? No. He didn't want to be some love sick, clingy, annoying high school kid. But what if something was wrong? No. It has only been an hour since he called her…not a big deal. He shoved his phone in his pocket and went back to the TV.

Mindy was sitting on the couch following a pacing Madison with her eyes. She finally gave up and said something, "Mads…just calm down…take a deep breath"

Madison stopped and ran both hands through her messed up hair, "How can you ask me to calm down! I just found out I'm pregnant! And the father is 16! …What am I supposed to do Mindy! I can't just calm down! That's not gonna make this go away!"

Mindy backed off, there was no point in trying anymore. Besides, Madison was right, nothing she said or did would change the test result.

By the same time the next day, Ephram was starting to worry. He had called Madison a couple more times and she hadn't called back. He was sitting on his bed trying to do homework, but he kept looking up at his phone. He made sure his music was off so he could hear it and turned the ringer volume to its highest. He didn't understand why she hadn't called. Everything was fine when he last saw her, they were fine, he hadn't done anything stupid, she seemed happy, why wasn't she calling?

Eventually he gave up on his homework and picked up his phone for what seemed like the millionth time that day only to put it back down. _She'll call when she wants to call_, he thought, _older guys don't obsess this much_. "Ah, screw it" he said to himself as he picked up his phone once again. This time he actually pressed send.

Madison was sitting on her couch in the same spot she'd been for the last couple of hours. She heard her phone ring and checked the ID, it was Ephram. Tears came rushing just as they had every single time he'd called in the last day. She seemed to spend her time replaying his messages in her mind to see if they gave her any clue to what his reaction would be. She let the phone ring through until her voice-mail picked up. Why was she doing this to him? He must be worried by now. She knew it wouldn't be long before he came by to check on her, cause that was how he was. She brushed her hands through her un-kept hair and flipped open her phone to check his message, just as she had after every one of his calls.

"Madison, it's me…again. I-uh-I know you're probably busy or something…an-and I'm sorry that I keep calling, but I guess I just want to hear from you…it's been a couple days – and maybe we could meet up or something…or not, if you're too busy, but anyway, give me a call…I'm worried – I-I know I shouldn't be, and you're probably laughing right now, but I am…so please, call me – even if it's just to make fun of me"

Madison felt a smile form on her face, he was right, under normal circumstances she would be laughing. She wiped away more tears as she built up enough courage to dial his number…only to stare at the "send" button for a minute before flipping her phone closed once again. _Not yet, she thought, maybe tomorrow._

Ephram called once more before he went to bed, "Hey, it's Ephram…are you mad? Or did something happen? I know it's only been a day or-or so, but, I mean …well I guess I don't know what I mean…just call me…when you can."

Tears came again after hearing his message, _why couldn't he just not care?_ _No, it was good that he cared…that means he'll stay. But he would be miserable, his dreams would be ruined_. She couldn't take thinking about it anymore, she got up from the couch and went into her room for the night.

Ephram had trouble sleeping, _why am I so damn worried_? He thought, _what if she wants to break up? What if she met someone else? What if she realized that she deserves someone better? What if she's hurt? What if she's in some hospital in Texas cause some guy kidnapped her and left her for dead in the middle of the desert?_ "Ok stop" he said out-loud, his excuses were getting more and more out there. He tried to push his thoughts out of his mind as she turned on his side and repositioned his pillow, _she'll call when she has time. Everything's fine._


	19. We need to talk

After school the next day, Ephram decided he'd just head over to Madison's to see if she was ok. There's no harm in that right? 

He pulled up to her house and saw her car parked outside. Ok, she's home. Now what? He parked across the street and sat in his car for a while to go over his options.

_If I knock on the door and she's there…that means that she's avoiding me. If I knock on the door and she's not there…maybe she's hurt. What if she doesn't want to see me? What if this was her way of breaking up with me and I'm just too stupid to take the hint?_

He rubbed his face with his hands and opened the door. _I might as well find out._

He walked up the walkway and got enough guts to knock on the door.

Madison looked up when she heard the knock. She got up slowly and went to the door.

Ephram saw the look of shock on Madison's face when she opened the door to him. _This can't be a good sign._

"Ephram…" She managed to get out as she stood there, motionless.

Ephram gave the best smile he could muster, "Hey…I-I was just in the neighborhood…well not really, but I wanted to see if you were ok…I-I-I called…once or twice…"

Madison took a deep breath, she knew this was it, she had to tell him. She motioned for him to come in.

"So…are you…are you ok?" he asked.

Madison gave a slight, unconvincing nod then looked down as she closed the door.

"Good…that's good – that you're ok"

"I'm sorry I didn't return your calls…"

"So-so you got them? …I thought your phone might have died or something"

She shook her head, "No…I just…I needed some time to think"

"Think? Think about us?" _Oh god, this isn't good._

"Why don't we go sit down…" she motioned towards the couch.

"Sure…sitting is good" _Sitting is NOT good, definitely NOT good._

Madison sat down on the couch after Ephram. She looked down and took another deep breath as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"We need to talk…"

_Oh god, she's breaking up with me. That's it._ _Why else would "we need to talk!"_

Madison saw the fear in his eyes and involuntarily put her hand on his, "Don't worry…I'm not breaking up with you" she managed a smile.

Ephram let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank god" _YES! Wait…if she's not breaking up with me then what is it? ...did she cheat on me? Does she have some sort of deadly disease? Oh god, this is even worse than before._

"So what do we need to talk about?" he asked nervously.

Madison looked away to avoid tears, she knew the second she looked into his eyes they would start pouring out of her.

She took a deep breath, "I…um, well…a couple days ago…" she looked down and wiped away tears.

Ephram looked at her blankly, he had no idea what to think, this was obviously huge, but what could be this huge?

He put his hand on her shoulder. Madison kept her head down and let the tears fall.

"I'm pregnant"


	20. Reaction

**Sorry for the delay... writers block + school lack of updates!**

"I'm pregnant"

No. He hadn't just heard that. He was imagining things. He blinked and looked up at Madison. She nodded solemnly confirming his worst nightmare. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. How could this be happening!

Madison turned away, she couldn't look him in the eye. She didn't know what to do so she just sat there and waited for him to regain composure.

Ephram took a deep breath and rubbed his face in his hands. His stomach was twisting in all different directions and his vision was starting to blur. Pregnant. Madison was pregnant.

Madison put her face in her hands. The silence was killing her. She couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry" she said as she started to cry.

Ephram was too shocked to realize that he was crying himself.

He finally spoke, but had no control over what he was saying, "H-h-how? I-I-I mean…when? We haven't…n-n-not in…I-I mean…not since b-before…"

"I know" she replied in between sobs.

"W-wait…are you saying it's not mine!"

Madison looked up in horror, "Of course it's yours Ephram! Who the hell do you think I am!"

"So-so it's been that long? You've been…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, "you've known for that long – an-and you didn't tell me!"

"No! I didn't know…"

"How! How could you not know!"

"I don't know…everything was happening…with us, I just lost track, I don't know" her tears started coming faster.

Ephram ran his hands through his hair, "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get mad…I'm just not really thinking straight right now…"

"It's ok"

"So…when did you…when did you realize?"

Madison wiped the tears from her cheeks, "about the same time I stopped returning your calls"

Ephram looked down, "Were you ever planning on telling me?"

"Yeah…" she paused, "I just needed some time…you know?"

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"I…" she shook her head and started to cry again, "I don't know..." she looked down, "I don't know what we're gonna do"

Ephram automatically put his hand on her shoulder, "It's …it's gonna be ok"

"How do you know that Ephram! You're still in high school! I'm still in college! How are we supposed to get through this!"

"I don't know" he replied, honestly, "but I know we will…"


	21. I need you

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you're all enjoying it.**

Ephram and Madison sat at her kitchen table in silence. Ephram was looking down at his hands, but every once in a while he'd glance up at Madison who had a blank expression on her face. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were red, Ephram could see her hands shaking. He wanted so badly to hold her and make everything better, but he couldn't.

The beeping of the microwave interrupted his thoughts. "I'll get it" he said as he got up from the table. Madison blinked out of her trance, she had completely forgotten that Ephram had offered to make her tea. She didn't want tea, she probably said yes to make him feel like he was helping. She knew he was trying but he couldn't really do anything to help at this point. She was still in shock. At least he didn't run away.

Ephram set a mug in front of her, "there you go"

"thanks" she replied as warmly as she could. She looked up and saw him watching her so she took a sip.

Ephram decided they'd been silent long enough, "so…uh, we should probably talk – you know…figure things out"

Madison nodded, even though figuring things out was the last thing she wanted to do right now. She would rather just curl up in bed and stay there forever.

"have you…have you thought about w-what you want to do at all?"

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "I don't know"

"do you think you wanna have it?"

"I don't know what I think right now" she said as tears started to form again.

Ephram could tell she didn't want to talk about it, "S-s-sorry…we can talk later…I mean, when everything's not so…crazy"

After another hour of avoiding the subject Ephram got up it leave. It was then that Madison realized how much she wanted – no needed him to stay.

He stood in front of her and kissed her forehead, "I'm here ok? If-if you need anything, just call and I'll come running"

He turned to leave but Madison grabbed his hand, "Ephram wait-"

He turned back and looked at her.

Madison stood up and stepped closer, tears were in her eyes, "I need you…"

She pulled him into a hug and he let her cry on his shoulder. He had never seen Madison like this. She never needed anyone, she was always so independent, so strong, and it killed him to see her breaking apart.


	22. Sleep

Ephram looked down at Madison, who had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. He didn't blame her, she must have been exhausted. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through or what she was feeling. He figured it must be like what he was feeling multiplied about a thousand times. Sure he was in this and it was just as much his responsibility as it was hers, but she's the pregnant one, she's the one that has to go through everything – whether they decide to have the baby or not. 

Ephram let out a long sigh. He knew this was going to be the toughest decision of their lives. He used to think that getting into Julliard would determine his future, but that just seemed stupid now. This decision would determine his future. His future with Madison, his future with school, his future with everything. 

His thoughts were interrupted but a vibrating sensation in his back pocket. He slowly grabbed his phone as he rolled off the bed, careful not to disturb Madison.

He flipped it open when he felt he was far enough away to speak, "Hello?"

"Ephram? It's dad…where are you?"

He didn't really think about lying, "I'm at Madison's…"

"Madison's! It's 11:30…you didn't even call, I want you home in 5 minutes"

"I-uh…I can't come home"

"I'm sorry?"

"Listen…Madison just found out some news…she's not hurt or anything, but I really can't leave her alone right now…"

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah…yeah she'll be fine – I think"

"So you're saying you won't be home tonight?"

"Yeah…is that ok?"

"Well normally it wouldn't be…but I'm trusting you on this one…if I find out you're lying-"

"I'm not lying"

"Alright…if it's really that serious. You know where to call if you need anything"

"Yeah…thanks"

Ephram hung up the phone and walked back into Madison's bedroom.

When he walked in Madison had opened her eyes, "who was it?" she asked faintly.

Ephram shrugged it off, "Just my dad"

Madison opened her eyes as wide as she could, "do you have to go?"

He shook his head, "No…I-I took care of it"

She smiled, too exhausted to ask any more questions, and lifted the blanket letting him back into bed. He watched her fall asleep before closing his eyes himself. As much as he wanted to stay in this moment, he knew he couldn't avoid tomorrow forever. The day when they would hopefully talk about the future. 


	23. Not Ready

**Sorry for the super long wait! I was out of town and for a while and came back to a broken computer. So here it is...hope you like it!**

"Ephram…Ephram wake up" Madison whispered as she shook him lightly.

"What?" he replied, keeping his eyes closed.

"You're on my arm- I can't feel it"

He slowly sat up, allowing Madison to move her arm, "sorry"

"no problem"

"What time is it?"

"I dunno…9 or 10 I think"

"I guess I'm playing hooky today" he smiled.

"You're only a couple hours late…you can still make it if you want?"

He shook his head, "I think I can go without school for a day"

"Thanks for staying last night…"

"I-uh…don't worry about it… hungry?"

"Sure"

They got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"God, I forgot how good it felt to actually get sleep"

Ephram looked up and smiled.

He grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured them both a glass.

"So…I think that maybe we should talk about what we're gonna do…n-not now if you don't want to…but today…"

Madison sighed, she knew they couldn't just keep avoiding it, but she didn't think she could make a final decision. "I know…I just…I don't want to make the wrong decision. There's so much at stake…I just don't want us to regret anything"

"Yeah…I know, but I-I think that we're gonna have regrets with any choice we make…we're always gonna look back you know?"

She nodded silently.

"I mean…I know I've thought about it…and you've thought about it…but…we haven't actually talked about it. I have no idea what you're thinking-or…or what you want to do, I just think we need to get everything out there…you know – make the best decision that we can…"

"Yeah…"

"I don't want you to think that-that we have to agree or anything…cause in the end I'm gonna support whatever decision you make…"

"I don't know if I can…I mean- look at me. Do I really look like I'm capable of making a life-changing decision right now? I-I mean, you…you're amazing, I could never be that strong…"

"Yes you can. I know that it might feel like your life is over or-or you think that you're not ready for this, cause believe me, I feel it to, but you – you're strong Madison…you're the strongest person I know…and if we stick together, we can get through it."

Madison had tears in her eyes, "Where do you get these speeches?" she smiled.

"I watch a lot of Lifetime movies"

Madison smiled, "I want to talk about it Ephram…but I think I just need some more time. I don't think I'm ready yet…"

Ephram nodded, "I can deal with that…but just promise me that we will talk about it…soon"

"soon" she agreed.

Ephram went home a couple hours later. He found Andy in the kitchen.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"Early?"

"From school"

"Oh – uh…school, I…I didn't feel well"

"You didn't go did you?"

"No-no I-I did…"

"Do you know how hard it was for me to let you stay at Madison's last night! I trusted you Ephram!"

"I wasn't lying! I-I swear!"

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind telling me why it was exactly that you had to stay"

Ephram looked down and took a deep breath, "I can't"

"You can't! That's the best answer you've got!"

"Not now!"

Ephram turned and started walking away.

"This isn't over Ephram"

Ephram got up to his room and slammed his door shut. He sat on his bed looked down. He couldn't take fighting with his dad on top of everything else. Then realization finally hit him. Madison was pregnant. Sure, he had realized it before, and he knew what it meant. But he didn't really think about it. If they decided to have the baby, they would have to tell his dad…and her parents. Everyone in Everwood would eventually find out – not that he cared what they thought of him…but what would they think of Madison? He wouldn't be able to go to school, he'd have to get a job. Madison would have to quit the band. They would have to live together. Their lives would be turned upside down. But if they decided not to have the baby…who knows what it would do to them. They might regret it and blame each other.

He put his head in his hands and started to cry. His future seemed pretty much ruined at this point.

"Ephram?" Andy asked as he knocked on his son's door.

Ephram didn't answer, he could bring himself to speak.

"Ephram I know you're mad, but I don't think I deserve the silent treatment"

He heard his father start to turn the door knob and quickly tried to wipe away his tears.

Too late.

Andy saw that Ephram had been crying and immediately started to worry.

"What happened?"

He walked over and sat next to Ephram who looked away.

"Eprham, answer me…what's wrong?"

Ephram shook his head, "I can't…" He wiped away more tears as he avoided eye contact with his father.

"Is this about Madison? Did something happen?"

"Dad…please, just leave me alone"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong…"

Ephram looked down, he knew he couldn't tell his dad, not now anyway. He had to talk to Madison first. They had to figure out what they were going to do.

"I just – I don't want to talk about it right now"

"Did you two break up?"

"No!"

"Well, I just don't understand why you can't talk about it"

"I just can't!" Ephram stood up, "I have to go"

Andy got up and followed him downstairs.

"Ephram wait!"

He stopped and turned around, his eyes blood-shot and filled with tears.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know…"

"Madison's?"

Ephram shrugged. He knew he would probably go to Madison's, but he didn't want his dad to know exactly where to find him.

"Why can't you talk to me Ephram?"

Ephram looked down.

"Answer me!"

"I just can't ok! Not now! Believe me, when you find out you're gonna wish you didn't know, so just drop it and let me leave!"

Andy sighed, he had no idea what could be so terrible.

"Are you ok? Is Madison ok?"

"Just stop asking! I can't tell you...please, I-I just want to go"

"When are you going to be home?"

"…I dunno."

"Ok. Fine. I want you home by 9."

"Fine."

Ephram went out the door, leaving Andy alone to worry.


	24. Night out

**I know it's been a while, I had internet problems and was super busy with work and school...and of course, college apps. Enjoy! **

Madison answered her door and was surprised to see Ephram.

"Ephram…" she stepped to the side to let him in and caught sight of his face, he had definitely been crying. "What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"I-I had a fight with my dad…"

They sat down on the couch and she looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"He…he thought something was wrong, so he kept asking and he wouldn't let it go…"

Madison got a little worried, she wasn't ready to deal with telling Dr. Brown any time soon.

"Did you tell him anything?"

"No…but he knows something's up…I-I just, I don't know what to say to him…or how I'm going to tell him…I don't even know if we're gonna h-have to tell him"

"Ephram…"

He put a hand up to stop her, "No, it's ok…I…I know we're not ready to decide anything yet. I mean…I was thinking about it, and I realized how big this is. Like w-when you see it on TV, it doesn't seem like a huge thing, but either way we go…I mean…everything's gonna change."

Madison nodded, she was glad that he understood where she had been coming from.

Ephram looked at her and took her hand, "Do you maybe wanna go out somewhere? I-I know it's not the best time…but maybe it would help take our minds off of it…"

She thought about it for a minute, maybe going out would be good, after-all it had been a couple of days since she'd been out of the house.

"Why not? …it's been a while since I've been out."

Ephram smiled.

"I just have to shower first"

She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and started upstairs to her room. The idea of going out excited her. Maybe she and Ephram could just be their normal selves and not think about the future. Maybe they could just have fun for one night before they had to decide what they were going to do.

"So where to?" Ephram asked as he opened the passenger door for Madison.

"I dunno…what time is it?"

Ephram checked his cell phone, "almost 4"

Madison tucked a loose strand of her newly blow-dried hair behind her ear.

"Movies?"

"Movies it is."

"Then maybe dinner after?"

"Sounds good to me"

They smiled at each other, hoping the rest of the night would go just as smoothly.

"You got to choose last time"

"Madison, it's like a 5 minute drive…"

"So then why do you care if I change the station?"

She reached for the knob but he playfully pushed her hand away.

"I'm driving, I get to pick the music"

"You can't just make up a rule like that to get what you want"

"Yes I can…cause I'm driving."

Madison laughed and gave up, "fine…but on the way back I'm changing it"

Ephram smiled, "We'll see"

"Well fine, you can listen to the noise you call music…but I get to pick the movie"

"No chick flicks"

"Deal."

He grabbed her hand and they smiled at each other.

"Oh my god you were sooo scared"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ephram, you practically jumped on my lap when that thing popped up"

"I was-I was just, you know…making sure you weren't scared"

"Uh huh"

"You know what…let's just eat"

"Oh yeah, I'm starved…Chinese?"

"Whatever you want"

"Well I have so many different cravings right now I can't even tell you, but I think Chinese is winning the battle"

Ephram looked away, he had almost pushed the whole thing to the back of his mind, but now it was right there in front again. As much as he wanted it to, this little date of theirs wasn't going to change the fact that Madison was pregnant.

"You ok?"

Ephram quickly looked up, "yeah-yeah I'm fine…Chinese it is"


	25. Carefree, funloving

**Sorry it took me forever to update. I just re-watched season 2 and got inspired so hopefully I'll be updating more often. Enjoy! **

They were sitting at a booth in the corner waiting for their food.

"So...do you want to talk about what happened with your dad?"

Ephram looked up at her, that was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"I do...but I just think that tonight should be like a-a care-free, fun-loving type of night...you know? We can keep all the depressing stuff for our next date"

"Yeah...yeah I think that's a good idea" She nodded and smiled, "I'm really glad we're doing this...I think it'll be good for us"

"So...uh, I've been thinking about it...and, well I-I think that I've made a decision..."

Madison looked up, what happened to the "care-free, fun-loving" night? She definitely wasn't ready for Ephram to make any sort of decision, they hadn't even talked about it yet.

"Ephram-"

He held his hand up to stop her, "No...No it's ok, I-I've put a lot of thought into this...and I've decided...to let you pick the music on the way back"

She let out a sigh of relief, "I knew you would give in"

"I wouldn't call it 'giving in'...I-I would call it 'being a gentleman' "

"You can call it whatever you want Brown, you still gave in"

"Hey, I can still take it back"

"Fine...I don't even care anymore"

"Fine"

"Fine"

She crossed her arms and they stared at each other for a couple seconds before bursting into laughter.

After dinner they decided to walk around a little.

"Anything else you wanna do? I mean we could-we could go get some ice cream or something...whatever you want"

" I don't know...I'm kind of in a lazy mood...maybe we could just go back and hang out a while before you have to leave?"

Ephram nodded, "Yeah-yeah that's totally fine"

"Good"

They got to Madison's house and went inside. Ephram went to go sit on the couch and Madison went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"So do you wanna watch TV or something?" Ephram called from the family room.

"Whatever you want to do sweetie...hey do you want lemon?"

"No-no...I-I think drinking tea threatens my rugged manlyness enough as it is..."

Madison smiled as she walked into the room with their drinks, "Well you wouldn't want to do anything to hurt your 'rugged manlyness' "

"I'm glad you see where I'm coming from"

She sat down next to him and put the mugs on the table.

Ephram went to pick up his mug, but Madison stopped him.

"The tea can wait"

She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I like the way you think"

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her deeply. She leaned back until she was lying down with Ephram on top of her. He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth and she reciprocated.

After a couple minutes Ephram slowly pulled away.

"Aren't you glad you didn't add the lemon?"

Madison smiled and nodded.

She kissed him again, "It's been a while since we've done that"

"Well...we've had some distractions...b-but that's the beauty of tonight right? No distractions"

She bit her lip, "No distractions"

He leaned down and they started kissing agian.

"Ephram-" Madison said in between kisses

"Ephram-"

He pulled away.

"You're vibrating"

He smiled, "I know...I-I was sorta trying to ignore it"

"But what if it's your dad or something?"

"Exactly my point"

She smiled, "answer it"

Ephram took his phone out of his pocket and saw the caller ID, it was infact his dad. He looked at Madison who motioned for him to answer so he did.

"Hello"

"Ephram, it's me - listen, I know you don't really want to talk to me right now, and that's fine, but I need you to come home."

"Now? Why?"

"Something came up and I have to make a house call...I need you to keep an eye on Delia"

"Dad...I don't know if you noticed but we pretty much live in the safest town on the planet, I think Delia will be able to handle herself for an hour"

"You're probably right, but I'm not ready to let her do that so I need you to come home"

Ephram looked at Madison, "No"

"Ephram, this isn't something you have a say in, if you're not home in 10 minutes you lose the car"

"But that's not-"

"I'll see you soon" he hung up.

Ephram slammed his phone shut. "Asshole"

"You have to go?"

"He doesn't want to leave Delia alone, if that's even the real reason"

"It's fine Ephram...really"

"So uh...tomorrow I should probably go to school...b-but after-like around 3, I could come by"

She nodded as they stood up, "Yeah, 3 is good..." she looked up at him, "maybe we could talk"

He looked at her, surprised, "You-you think you're ready...I mean if-if you're not it's totally fine..."

"No...no I think it's time."

"Yeah, Ok...tomorrow then"

He gave her a sweet kiss.

She bit her lip, "Thanks for tonight, it was good to forget about everything for a little while"

"Yeah...maybe we could make it like a regular thing..."

"Yeah, definitely" she smiled and kissed him.

"Bye"

She kissed him again, "Bye"


	26. Comic Relief

Andy walked in from the living room, "Good, you made it."

"You say that like you gave me a choice"

"Delia should be in bed in about an hour...she might need some help with her homework. Oh...and there's some leftover pizza in the fridge if you're hungry"

"Already ate"

"Good, ok then. Well I should be home in the next 2 hours..."

"Fine"

"Listen Ephram, I don't need the attitude ok? You're going to have to watch your sister from time to time, it's not something you can argue your way out of"

"Fine"

"And I want to talk to you more about what's going on..."

Ephram turned away and walked up the stairs.

"Tomorrow then..." Andy said to himself.

The next day Bright caught up to Ephram in the hall.

"Hey man"

"Hey"

"You wanna come over after school, maybe play some X-Box?"

"I can't...I'm meeting Madison"

"Dude, I know she's your girlfriend and everything but you gotta leave some time for the homies"

"I'll just ignore the 'homies' comment for now"

"Seriously Ephram, I mean remember last time you got totally obsessed with Madison and you told her you loved her and that whole mess happened...do you really want that to happen again"

"This is a little different..."

"How?"

Ephram stopped to think about what he was going to say.

"Well, for one, I'm not obsessing"

Bright rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude, you're in total denial"

"Madison and I just have a lot of issues to deal with right now..."

"Issues? What like performance issues? Cause I don't really wanna hear about that.."

"No! That-that hasn't even happened yet...this time. We just have a lot of stuff to work out...it's complicated"

"Fine, whatever...hey so I was thinkin, school's over in like a week and then there's graduation, and maybe we could like go on a road trip after. My dad said it would be cool"

"Well I don't know if you forgot, but I'm not graduating"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't matter, I could get Amy to go, I was thinking LA"

"Why would you get Amy to go?"

Bright shrugged, "I dunno, you guys are friends right? And she's my sister...I just thought..."

"Well you're friends with Delia right? You know she's always wanted to go to LA"

"Fine, Amy doesn't have to come...it would probably be awkward anyway"

"Why, because of last year?"

"Well yeah..."

Ephram laughed, "There's nothing between me and Amy anymore, that was over a long time ago"

"Yeah, but there's still gotta be some feelings there"

"What are you talking about? I mean sure Amy's a friend...if you can even call her that, but I don't like her anymore"

"Dude, you were like obsessed with her, you can't tell me that's all gone"

"Yes, I can. I swear, I don't see her as anything more than a friend. I mean, I have Madison now...and I've had Madison for the last like 7 months...if you don't count the break up thing..."

"Yeah but-"

"There are no 'buts' that's how it is"

"Alright chill dude, I just thought...I dunno, maybe there was still something there"

"I am 'chill', I just think it's kinda random, I mean after I've been with Madison for so long you still think I like your sister?" Ephram thought this was all coming out of nowhere, he had no idea how Bright could ever think that he still had any feelings for Amy.

Bright shook his head, he had taken this too far and didn't want to risk giving anything away, "No...no man, you're right, I shouldn't have brought it up"

"I gotta get to class"

"Yeah, cool...hey maybe we could hang this weekend"

Ephram nodded, "Yeah, sure"

After school Ephram drove over to Madison's. He hesistated for a minute before actually getting out of the car.

This was it, they were going to talk about it. He knew that the conversation they were about to have would probably change everything. He wanted to delay it, stop time somehow, so they could stay where they were, and not have to deal with anything. But at the same time he wanted to get it over with and move on, so they could work things out together. He slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He glanced at the driveway and saw Madison's car. Maybe she was having second thoughts, maybe she wasn't really ready to talk about it. The ringing of his phone interrupted his thought. He pulled it out and saw that it was Madison.

"Hey...I'm outside your door..."

"Yeah, I know...I just got out of the shower, so just let yourself in."

Ephram hung up and opened the door.

"So...is there a reason you're taking a shower at 3 in the afternoon?" he yelled up the stairs as he went into the kitchen to grab a soda.

"Oh god, see...I would tell you, but I know you'd just make fun of me" she replied as she walked down the stairs.

Ephram looked at her and felt himself stop breathing. She was wearing her usual T-shirt and jeans, but freshly towel-dried hair looked perfectly messy and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He snapped out of it, "Well see...now I have to know"

"How was school?"

"You're not getting out of it that easily"

"Ok fine, I'll tell you, but it's really pathetic, so you have to promise - no jokes"

"Fine...fine, no jokes...I promise" he put his hands up as if to show he wasn't hiding anything.

"Ok...well I had this craving for chocolate milk...so I made myself a glass..."

"I think I see where this is going"

"Oh wait, it get's better"

"Then please, continue"

Madison smiled, "Ok, so I went up to my room to grab my phone, cause I guess I left it up there, and I glanced towards my closet..."

"and..."

"and, I saw a rat! So naturally, I jumped like 5 feet in the air, spilling the chocolate milk all over me"

Ephram laughed, "So what happened to the rat?"

"Well, turns out, it wasn't really a rat" Madison looked down in embarrassment, "it was a sock."

Ephram let out a small laugh, "Well I can see how that could have scared you..." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up"

He looked at her and smiled and then started laughing again.

"I'm sorry" he laughed, "I can't help it."

She started laughing with him.

"Ok...ok I think I'm done" he said as their laughter slowed.

"I'm glad we can use my traumatic experience as comic relief"

Ephram smiled as they walked to the couch and sat down, "so..."

"so..."

"Should we start with some small talk and slowly get to it...or should we just...you know get it all out there?"

"As much as I would like to start with small talk, I have a feeling we'd just keep avoiding the subject...and I don't think we should avoid it anymore"

Ephram nodded, "So where do we start?"

Madison sighed, "God, I don't know..."


End file.
